The cousin
by chibihi
Summary: Kagome's cousin from america goes to the past with Kagome and chaos ensues from there.
1. through the well

Disclamer. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1 Through the well.

"Inuyasha I have to go home now," Kagome said.

"What? Why now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"My cousin from America is visiting and he's not exactly 'normal' I guess you could say," Kagome explained, "Also I have a test I have to do before he gets to the shrine."

"Keh, fine. But you better be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, okay. I'll be back for tomorrow."

"Kagome, don't forget my..."

"I know, Shippo. I wont forget the pocky. I'll be right back after my test."

"Don't rush lady Kagome, your education is important," Miroku said.

"I hate to say it, but the lecher is right. Don't let Inuyasha rush you."

"Lady Sango you wound me. I am an honorable monk, I would never..."

"Save it Miroku, I know how you act."

"My dear Sango, I am cursed, you can't blame me for that," Miroku said while rubbing her ass.

Sango's eyebrow twitched before a shout of 'Hentai' was heard along with a bang as the Hiraikotsu hit Miroku's head, while birds could be seen flying away.

Kagome sweatdroped before yelling out 'Bye' and jumping into the well.


	2. the cousin commeth

Disclaimer: same as chapter 1

Chapter 2 The cousin cometh

Kagome was walking home from school with her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri when they heard someone shout out 'Kagome.' The next thing they new a relatively short blond boy was hanging off of Kagome's shoulders. "Uh, hi Liam," Kagome said out loud then whispered, "I thought you were at the shrine."

"Kagome, are you cheating on Hojo again?" Eri asked.

"I'm not dating Hojo!" Kagome yelled out.

"Well of course your not, now that you have a hot blond, who is obviously an American with a name like Liam," Yuka said

"Actually Liam is an Irish name, not American, but I did grow up in America," Liam said, "Also I'm not dating Kagome, she's my cousin. Well, not exactly my cousin, but my brother's. Oh, Kagome I finished forging your new arrows."

"Uh we'll see you later Kagome. Bye," Ayumi said before all three of them walked the other way before braking into a run.

"Carla do you have to use your male form all the time," Kagome asked exasperated.

"Don't call me that," Liam/Carla said waving his/her arms frantically in front of his/her face, "I told you when I'm in my male form only call me Liam. You can call me Carla only when I'm actually a girl."

"Fine, but I have a question for you 'Liam.' Why did you pick your coloration if you were going to pretend you are an Irishman. I would of thought red or brown like normal Irish people. Plus you are already normally blond."

"I like blonds. Also if you hadn't noticed my hair is a lighter shade of blond than it is in my girl form," Liam said while running his hand through his short blond hair (a/n His hair is in the same style as Eiri Yuki from Gravitation). Liam has emerald green eyes and a tattoo under his right eye (a/n Like Marik's from Yu-Gi-Oh!). He has his left ear pierced in three places, two loops on the bottom and a stud on the top. He stands at 5'6'' and dresses like a Goth. At the moment he is wearing a black mesh shirt that shows of his pierced nipples and tattoo . The tattoo starts on his chest and goes over his right shoulder and continues down his back and disappears behind the back of his pants. The tattoo is in the shape of a black dragon with blue eyes breathing fire that turns into a blue dragon that disappears under the front of his pants. His pants are black and baggy with chains and zippers all over.

"Whatever, lets go," Kagome said.

"Yay. To the past we go," Liam said bouncing around.

"Wait a minute, who said your going to the past."

"I do, plus you need me. I have the ability to forge weapons out of thin air. I'm coming," Liam argued.

"Fine, but your bringing your own supplies. Also your changing your outfit."

"Yay I'm going. Oh yeah, I did it, I changed, her mind, whoop there it is, whoop there it is."

"How did I get stuck with you."

T.B.C.

Please review.


	3. and back again

1Disclaimer: same as chapter one.

Chapter 3 And Back Again

The bone-eaters well glowed blue before two body's came out of it, and the sound of an argument going on.

"I thought I told you to change your outfit."

"I did. I changed my shirt. Kinda."

"You just put on a white shirt under the mesh. Plus you can clearly see it says 'I like boys' in English."

"But I do like boys. Its not like anyone will be able to read it anyway," Liam said.

"In this time boys aren't supposed to like other boys and a lord might be able to read it."

"I'm sure there are some guys from the past that are gay. Hell most demons are bisexual."

When Liam said this both he and Kagome realized that they were outside of the village. Once they walked in the villagers were bowing and the children waving and shouting 'hi' but then they saw Liam. Next thing they knew the villagers were screaming about demons that have come to kidnap 'The Great Miko, Lady Kagome.'

Soon the inu-tatchi (a/n inu gang) were in front of them and ready for battle. Inuyasha was about to swing his sword when 'Sit Boy' was heard.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You will not hurt my cousin, no matter how weird he is," Kagome commented.

"That is a relative of yours? Just look at him, he has demon markings."

"There called tattoos, Inuyasha. A lot of people have them, just not on their faces."

"My cousin from my adopted family does," Liam said.

"Shut up Carla."

"I said don't call me that. I'm a boy at the moment."

"Yeah, well you were originally a girl. And an ugly girl at that."

"You take that back. I might of not been beautiful like you, but I was relatively good looking."

"Four-eyes, four-eyes."

"Just you wait till my sixteenth birthday when I reach my inheritance, then talk to me about my looks," Liam said glaring at kagome.

While Kagome and Liam were arguing, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha were whispering to each other. "Have you ever seen lady Kagome argue with anyone besides Inuyasha."

"You have never seen her when she is around her brother."

"Even so, I don't think I have ever seen Kagome-chan be intentionally mean to anybody ever."

"Wow so you're a half demon," Shippo said.

"Yeppers, I'm a half demon just like my half brother Yusuke. Oh and I am also a noble, My father Raizen owns part of the Makai." (a/n Yusuke and Raizen from Yu Yu Hakusho.)

By this time they realised that they had walked a good distance from the village. "Wow we walked a long way. So where are we goin'?"

"We're following a jewel shard rumor in the north west, Sir Liam," Miroku stated.

"Sir Liam? Why would you call me that."

"If you remember, you just told us that your royal."

"Oh, ooh. Now I know what your talkin' about."

"Hey who said your comin' with us to find the shards!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"That's almost what I said," Kagome muttered, "but Liam isn't one to do what he's told."

"Who cares if he doesn't listen, he's not coming."

"Oh yes I am."

"No, your not."

"Yes I am too coming."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"D2," Shippo yelled out.

"What the hell are you blabberin' about now Shippo."

"Well, there's a character from a movie Kagome told me about with the name R2D2," Shippo said while looking down.

"So it's settled. I'm going."

And the adventure begins.


End file.
